The silver Age
by KayKay-2496
Summary: Narnia with me and my friends


Please leave a comment on what you think of this, and may I ask you to tell me any mistakes I hope you enjoy this as much as my friend Georgina does who was the one who made me upload this

* * *

"Edmund!" The girl screamed with all her might as right in front of her was a spider and it seemed to flinch at the sound of her voice, the girl glared at it with her big green eyes that glistened with the flickering candle light. The spider took one more step towards her, it eyes all focused on her, the legs sprawling out at her reaching into her "Edmund this isn't funny!" she jumped backwards as the spider flinched again. She spent about ten minutes staring at the spider into its beady black eyes till Edmund decide to move from his comfy spot next to the fire "I am going to bed now" he looked at the girl in a little nighty that had be ripped, now just above her knee's well I say that but most of it had been ripped of so it was barely covering her. She was frozen and pale as the moonlight that hit her cheek as she shivered at the cold breeze Edmund had just made from opening the door. He walked towards her hand stretched out scanning her with his curious deep brown eyes, all his attention was suddenly drawn to a deep red cut that sliced its way down her leg, "Oh kayleigh what have you done" he moved the hair away from her neck and kissed it gently. "Just get rid of the spider please" she twisted around him making sure he was between her and the spider, "it is tiny" he spoke as she twisted her fingers into his hair. He turned to face her "I promise to get rid to the spider after I" "EDMUND! I am going to tell auntie that you are in Kayleigh's room" he turned to see a short blonde haired boy staring at him with a stern look on his face. "Eustace! Get out" The boy crossed his arms and started to go red which made the freckles stand out a lot more then they normal did "Eustace, why are you at Kayleigh's door?" he looked at little boy who was looking straight past him at the girl that was still fixed on the spider and probably didn't know of his presence "yes that is a girl" the boy looked at Edmund and then back at kayleigh "Is she staring at my spider" he pushed past Edmund to the table on which the spider sat on "Probably and yes you may come in" by now Eustace had a glass over the spider and sliding a piece of paper over the bottom. "Do you need a first aid kit?" "That may help me" Edmund turned to face his love to see her collapsed on the floor "Kayleigh!" he knelt down to her shaking her "Go Get Some water and Lucy!" he shouted out moving the lifeless love into his arms "Eustace ran down the corridor banging on the door of Lucy's room before legging it to the bathroom! "Yes" Lucy peered out her door to see nobody their, she looked again left to right "Who knocked?" "I did" "Eustace what do you want!" "come see for yourself he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the last room "Kayleigh she rushed down to the side of her crying brother "Edmund let me to get to her" she reached to her side patting her hip "We're not in Narnia Luce, Eustace wash the cut and badge it Lucy please keep her safe I am going to get a doctor" he kissed the forehead of the pale girl long and lasting almost like it would be his last then ran out of the room. "I can't bandage probably" Eustace exclaimed. By now all the commotion had woken the very grumpy Mrs Scrubb "Eustace you useless child what are you doing?" she banged the door open to see a girl she really didn't know unconscious and wearing a skimpy outfit, "What on earth is going on here" she looked at Eustace who was trying to bandage up her leg and failing drastically, then to the little girl knelt by her side holding her wrist "look mum, I will explain later right now I am trying to save the girl I love" the little boy shouted "WHAT!" Lucy looked at him with a look like that could kill "You" "This way doctor" the running footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway followed by a taping of a cane " the shadow of Edmund could now be seen in the door way. Eustace looked up at Lucy with pleading eyes before she could say anything Edmund was pushing her out of the way and claiming his spot next to his lifeless love. "Dr Watson" the fat lady now in the corner moping up blood. "Well what happened hear?" the doctor asked as he tapped Eustace to move "I would rather stay here sir" "Eustace Lucy pulled his shirt collar" and pulled him out of the room closing the door behind her. "Why do you want to cause trouble?" she looked at him "No, I just love her I would be better for her then Edmund!" he looked at the girl hoping for a look of understanding but instead he found a look of shear anger "Edmund would give his life for her, he would travel to the end of the universe and back to see her smile, he would go when ordered to and would cry for the rest of his life if harm ever came to her" she looked at the boy who was standing in front of her seeming much smaller then usual "Eustace just go to you room" he nodded and went to his place of sanctuary to curl up and talk to Fred the spider.

The quill kicked with every "K" and slid quickly and silently across the paper as the blonde haired girl wrote her dreams, she wrote the world and the stars. All of these dreamers started with a curious looking wardrobe that even dwarfed her, she peered up to it "Why oh why, do I dream such dreams" she crunched the paper up throwing at the wardrobe cursing at the dreamers it made her dream, cursing at the small furry creatures she met there and most of all the proud lion that promised her safety from her mother there "Yeah right it all ended soon enough" she shuddered at the thoughts that ran in her head. She looked at the window titling her head and letting the tears follow the paths of the rain down her cheek like the great river of Narnia. "Georgina can we go into the wardrobe now you promised" her little sister burst through the door twisting a little black umbrella in her hands. "Not now rosy!" she glanced at the little girl who was buy now opening the wardrobe and slowly stepping into to it "But why not" she titled her head the other way to her sister and smiled a smile as bright as the sun. "That wont work on me" she wiped the tears from her face and set out to catch her little sibling who happened to have the same straight blonde hair bright sky blue eyes, but most of all the same facial features of their dad. She leaped towards her throwing her arms around hoping to find the bubbly little girl in the middle! But to her annoyance Rosy just stepped gracefully out of the way, so as you can guess the dreamer girl hit the floor with a thud that shock everything apart from the wardrobe. "You two Cause a lot of noise" the grumpy old women said as she walked up the stairs to the room in which the girls where in "oh god, Rosy do you want to play in the wardrobe now" she pushed her sister in and slammed the door behind them. As they pushed their way throw the coats they saw one in particular Georgina reached out and grabbed it swinging it around her "Kayleigh" she nuzzled the coat thinking of those dreams in which she just cursed about


End file.
